Believing in Forever
by Bethany1
Summary: Song fic (please don't scamper away yet ^^;) A short story about how Crystal Tokyo came to be


Insert usual disclaimers that no one reads anyways  
here - along with some disclamiers to the song  
"Standing on the Edge of the Earth" by Blessid  
Unions of Souls, I don't own it, but I have the  
cd and I highly recommed it ^_^  
Luva!  
Bethany ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Believing in Forever  
By: Bethany  
Rated: PG?...  
Edited by: Meara *hugs*  
Send all comments, suggestions,  
Tiggers and cheese cubes to me  
at Bethany212@aol.com  
And send all cows to my twin ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Mamo-chan! Don't you da---ahhhh!!"   
  
The sound of a woman's voice echoed through   
the warm summer night, followed shortly by giant   
splash and various other words.   
  
Coming back up to the surface, Chiba Usagi   
splashed around for a minute while screaming at   
her husband.  
  
On the shore, a tall, good-looking man of   
about twenty-eight stood, laughing at the picture   
his wife made.  
  
"Come on Usako, you said you were hot!" He   
laughed again as her face seemed to turn a couple   
of shades of darker red. Goodness, but he hadn't   
made her mad in so long he almost forgot how   
adorable she was when seeing stars.  
  
Slowly he bent down at the side of the   
dock and put the tips of his fingers in the   
water. Faking a shiver, he chuckled lightly,   
"That's kind of cold, Usako."  
  
Mistake one: he misjudged her.  
  
Suddenly two hands came up, grabbed him   
by the arm and pulled him under with her.   
Gasping for breath, his hands came around the   
woman holding on to his arms and pulled her   
as close to him as he could. In an instant,   
his mouth was on hers. "Oh Usako..." he moaned,   
pulling her closer still, the water gently   
laping around them.   
  
The moon shone brightly on the two figures   
in the water, stars reflecting off the lake's   
surface; making it seem as if the whole world   
was made of nothing but shining stars. To two   
young people in the lake that night - that's   
all it was.  
  
After some time, the two came back up to   
the shore, still clinging tightly to one another.   
Both collapsed onto the lake's edge and wrapped   
their arms around the other.   
  
"Hmmmm.. Mamo-chan. It's been so long   
since it's just been us." At home tonight,   
their three year old child was being handled   
by Minako and Rei.   
  
"Hai," Mamoru answered, eyes still   
closed. Suddenly his body tensed slightly as   
a chill passed over him. "Usako?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Promise you'll never leave me... say   
we'll be together forever," he pleaded in a   
rare moment of emotional weakness.  
  
She giggled lightly and kissed his   
neck. "Of course we'll be together, for   
always. It would take moving heaven and Earth   
to take me away from you. We'll have more   
children, rule Crystal Tokyo one day and live   
happily by each other until all eternity has   
ended."  
  
He sighed and pulled her closer. "That   
sounds perfect... but Usako, nothing is perfect."  
  
"Our love is, baby. Our love is perfect,"   
she assured him, placing her head on his chest   
and looking up at the moon.  
  
"If you die... I'd kill myself. I swear   
I would."   
  
Suddenly Usagi pulled up and propped her   
head on her hand. "Mamo-chan, doushite no? Why   
do you keep talking like this?"  
  
His blue eyes focused on hers, intent on   
remembering this night forever. "I don't know.   
I get this uneasy feeling sometimes, like   
you're not going to be around much longer. I   
rush home to check on you... it's like everytime   
I see you it will be the last."  
  
She gave him a soft smile. "Hey, Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Hai?" he whispered back, caught in her   
spell.  
  
Slowly she leaned over and kissed his jaw   
directly under his ear. "I'm pregnant," she said   
slowly, smiling as he did.  
  
"Really?!" his voice mimicked that of a   
five year old getting a new toy. "Your...? How   
far? Are you okay? Have you seen a doctor?"  
  
She laughed joyusly. "Yes, two months, yes   
again and yes once more."  
  
Mamoru rolled over and hugged her tightly.   
"This is great, oh Kami-sama thank you. I love   
you so much." He leaned forward to kiss her when   
something occured to him. "Oh no! You're wet, I..   
I threw you-We have to get you home and changed,"   
he announced, jumping up and then gently helping   
her up. Wrapping his arms around her form, making   
sure to place one hand on her still flat stomach,   
he lead them to their car.  
  
~*~ 5 months later ~*~  
  
Usagi looked up and gave a short cry.   
"Please.. make this stop!" she sobbed. Her   
right hand rested on her swollen stomach and   
her left was supporting her weight on the   
counter. Another rush of pain surged though   
her body and one knee hit the floor. Frantic   
eyes searched the house for Chibi-Usa - but   
the toddler was no where to be seen.  
  
After taking a gasp for air, Usagi   
struggled to find her voice. "Chibi-Usa!!   
Come here!" Her voice was followed by gagging   
and blood coming out of her mouth to stain her   
hand.  
  
"In minute Mama!" the toddler responded   
from somewhere towards the bedroom.  
  
Usagi's mind screamed no, to come now;   
but her throat could not find the words. As   
gently as she could she tried to lower herself   
to the floor.  
  
A few minutes later, a bubbly toddler   
came running in the kitchen, looking for her   
mother. "Mama?" she said quietly, soft foot   
steps padding across the kitchen. "Mama?   
Where are you?" she gave a short gasp when   
she found her unconcience on the floor. She   
placed a chubby hand on her mother's forearm   
and shook gently. "Mama? Wake up, Mama...do   
you need a doctor?"   
  
Upon recieving no answer, she climbed   
up on a stool and reached for the cordless   
phone that lay on the counter. After finally   
achieving the small task, her young mind   
struggled to remember what Aunt Ami had been   
teaching her about what to do in an emergency.   
Small, round tears blurred her vision when she   
couldn't remember. "Papa.." she cried pitifully.   
Her fingers turned the phone on and hit auto   
one, "Please, I need Papa.." she cried.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru jumped slightly when his cell   
phone started ringing. Reaching down, he   
looked on the screen and seen his home phone   
number. After flipping the bottom open, he   
pulled it to his ear. "Usako?"   
  
Silence registered on the other end.   
"Usako?" he repeated.  
  
"Papa?" a small voice finally responded,   
tears in her voice. Immediately Mamoru pulled   
his car over to the side of the road.  
  
"Chibi-Usa? Sweetie, where's Mama?" he   
asked, slightly on edge and already pulling   
out to head back towards his house.  
  
"Mama's asleep. She... she... she won't   
wake up. Mama needs a doctor," the toddler   
informed him, tears clearly in her voice.   
  
Mamoru inhaled sharply. "Chibi-Usa,   
Papa's coming home, ne? You go stay with Mama."   
After hearing her click the phone off, his foot  
slammed down on the gas petal while dialing the   
parametics.  
  
~*~  
  
His feet wasn't going fast enough for him,   
and it seemed to take an eternity to get to the   
kitchen. "Usako?! Chibi-Usa?!"  
  
"PAPA!" the child screamed, running around   
the counter and hugging her father's leg.   
  
Mamoru absentmindedly reached for the phone   
with one hand, and went around the bar to see   
Usagi laying on the floor unconscience.   
  
"Usako..." he mouthed, dropping the phone to the   
floor beside her. Going to his knees, the taller   
man checked quickly for a pulse. "Oh God, Usako."   
His hands worked quickly, moving her over onto her   
back.   
  
Her chest rose and fell in quick gasps and   
her face was pale. "She's breathing..." he noted   
quietly to himself, unknowingly letting out a   
breath of relief.   
  
After calling an ambulance, Mamoru covered   
her body with a blanket and held her hand softly,   
Chibi-Usa sitting beside him; her eyes swollen   
from crying.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Time stopped for a single man that day.   
The crowded hospital corridors went un-noticed   
as he moved down them towards her room. Words   
kept repeating in his head...  
  
the baby moved sideways...  
  
...oxygen cut off from umbilical cord  
  
had to take the baby early...  
  
... he might not make it.  
  
Your wife is in serious condition...  
  
... not much time left.  
  
His heart pounded loudly in his ears as   
the door to her room opened up. Tubes ran from   
various machines, making her already weakened   
body seem even frailer. His footsteps were soft   
as he came to the side of her bed.  
  
"Usako?" he croaked.  
  
Heavy eyelids made seeing almost impossible   
for Usagi, but somehow she managed to open them   
and look at her husband. "Mamo-chan...how's...   
the baby?" she gasped as if for her last breath.  
  
"He's going to be okay... you're going to   
be okay. You have to be."  
  
Her head shook slightly to the side. "Iie   
Mamo... I can't hold on..." she whispered.  
  
"No Usako. Don't talk like that. Save your   
strength so you can get better. We... we have a   
family to raise Usako.. please."  
  
A tear rolled down her face and she   
closed her eyes. "Gomen Mamo-chan... it hurts   
so bad. I see her... my mother, she'll let me   
come back to you. I promise."   
  
@----- @-----  
"I knew that this moment would come in time  
That I'd have to let go and watch you fly...  
I know you're coming back so why am I dying inside?..."  
@----- @-----  
  
Mamoru refused to hear her words, his   
heart screaming that he could make it better -   
he HAD to make it better. He brushed some   
strands of hair away from her face. "Baby,   
listen to me. You'll be fine. We've been   
through worse and... you've got so much to   
live for. The girls need you, the children   
need you," a sob clutched at his throat. "*I*   
need you."  
  
@----- @-----  
"Are you searching for words that you can't find?  
Trying to hide your emotions, but eyes don't lie  
Guess there's no easy way to say goodbye..."  
@----- @-----  
  
Her grip loosened somewhat and Mamoru   
leaned over her, taking little relief in seeing   
her chest rise painfully.   
  
"Mamo... I love you. Tell Chi--Chibi-Usa   
good things... about me. Let...her know--that I   
love... her." Tears coursed down her face and   
dripped off her chin. "And .... our baby--take   
good... care of... him..."  
  
@----- @-----  
"I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that someday you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth; hoping for someday..   
Someday..."  
@----- @-----  
  
"No Usako.. no! You have to hold on. You   
have to live for us... please don't leave me.   
I... I don't want to live without you. You're   
my life, I can't live without you!" he pleaded,   
laying his head on her chest.  
  
@----- @-----  
"Don't misunderstand what I'm trying to say  
I don't want to let you leave this way  
I want you to know that I stand right by your side..."  
@----- @-----  
  
A weak hand pushed his dark bangs out of   
his face. Tears poured salty rivers down her   
pale cheeks. "I must... Mamo-chan, I'll... come   
back to you--one day. I swear...I----"  
  
@----- @-----  
"And I know, this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry,  
But whatever happens know that I'll... "  
@----- @-----  
  
The straight line and loud beeping filled   
the room and Mamoru fell to his knees, still   
holding her hands. "Oh God, NO! Please Usako!   
Don't leave ME!!!" Sobs tore unmercifully at his   
body, tears clouding his vision. "Usako... no..."  
  
Strong arms came around him, prying him   
away from her body. The doctor patted him on the   
shoulder. "I'm sorry Chiba-san... there's nothing   
we could have done."  
  
After gathering himself, Mamoru went towards   
the lobby to inform her parents and their friends.   
  
Everyone held their breath as he walked   
in. Raising blood shot eyes to everyone in the   
room, he shook his head and collapsed into a   
chair, burying his head in his hands.  
  
Sobs and tears filled the room, the girls   
and the Tsukino's each crying over their loss of   
a best friend, daughter and Princess.  
  
A small hand on Mamoru's knee brought him   
back from his world of sorrow. Looking down, blue   
eyes meet huge red one's. "Papa..?"  
  
"Chibi-Usa," he whispered, picking her up.   
  
"Is Mama taking a nap?"  
  
Mamoru nodded slowly, tears trailing off   
his face. "Hai. Mama is taking a long nap."   
  
Chibi-Usa buried her head in Mamoru's   
neck and cried softly.  
  
@----- @-----  
"I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth,   
Hoping that someday you'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday..."  
@----- @-----  
  
~*~  
  
"Of course we'll be together, for always.   
It would take moving heaven and Earth to take me   
away from you...." her voice resounded in Mamoru's   
head over and over.  
  
He picked up a picture of him and Usagi on   
their wedding day. Her face was healthy, happy   
and so full of life that his insides twisted. "Why   
God..? Why?" he pleaded.   
  
His feet slowly lead him around the house,   
his fingertips gently touching pictures, perfume,   
make-up containers, anything that reminded him of   
her. The band on his left finger caused tears to   
well up in his eyes.   
  
A baby's cry startled him out of his memories   
and reminded him that he still had their kids... and   
that their kids needed him right now.  
  
@----- @-----  
"And I know this may be  
The very last time that we see each other cry,  
But whatever happens know that I'll... "  
@----- @-----  
  
~*~ Roughly a year later ~*~  
  
The head stone glistened in the moonlight,   
the heavens opened and allowed rain to pour like   
tears that Mamoru couldn't cry. His fingers ran   
lovingly over the words...  
  
Beloved daughter, friend, mother and wife.  
Chiba-Tsukino Usagi  
Our hearts will always cherish this Princess.  
  
The dates... twenty-four was too young to   
die... too young to leave him and their children,   
friends and family. Too long had Mamoru tried to   
live without her.   
  
The blade caught the light reflecting off the   
stone. He pulled it up and watched as it rushed   
towards him. "I'm coming Usako..."  
  
The impact never came. Before his very eyes   
the knife was thrown to the side and something warm   
ran across his cheek. If the Earth Prince didn't know   
any better; he'd swore it was her hand.  
  
"Usako... I need you. I'll wait a little longer;   
but I don't know how much more I can stand."  
  
@----- @-----  
"I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth   
Hoping that someday you'll come back to me  
I'll be praying for whatever it's worth  
Believing that one day you'll come back again  
I'll be standing at the edge of the earth  
Hoping for someday..."  
@----- @-----  
  
Chibi-Usa ran into the living room with   
make-up smudged on her face; one of Usagi's   
shirts on her small form and it seemed as if   
she'd taken a bath in Usagi's favorite perfume.   
The smell reached Mamoru long before the four-year   
old did. A small black headed boy came crawling   
in after his sister, making choking sounds.  
  
"Papa, do I look as pretty as Mama now?"  
  
Mamoru's eyes looked her over and for the   
first time since the day she died, he felt tears   
welling up in his eyes.   
  
Chibi-Usa watched him in horror. "Gomen nasai!   
Don't cry Papa! I sorry!"  
  
Giving her a weak smile, Mamoru walked towards   
the bedroom. His eyes looked at the double bed for a   
long time. Remembering laying on it, holding her in   
his arms. The nights of storms, nights of peacefullness,   
nights of passion. His knees gave out from under him   
and clenched hands tore at the comforter.   
  
For the first time since the day Usagi died...   
  
... Mamoru cried.  
  
~*~  
  
The wind rose through out Tokyo. Makoto buried   
her hands in her pockets and ran towards her apartment.   
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think the world would   
freeze over."  
  
Her companion looked up sharply. "Mako-chan, do  
you know what you just said?" Ami asked while buring   
her face in her shirt to block out the cold wind.  
  
The taller woman stopped short and looked out   
over the city. Ice hung from everywhere, snow covered   
the ground and the wind blew unmercifully. "You don't  
think...?"  
  
Ami nodded. "Usagi."  
  
@----- @-----  
"Waiting for someday   
Believing in someday   
Praying for someday, I'll be..."  
@----- @-----  
  
Mamoru looked out the window, then closed   
the blinds. "Please let this mean she's coming,"   
he pleaded to no one.  
  
@----- @-----  
"Longing for someday   
Clinging to someday   
Cherishing someday, I'll be..."  
@----- @-----  
  
That night the wind howled outside the   
house, making it seem almost as if it would   
tumble over.  
  
Mamoru moaned in his sleep, arms wrapped   
around her pillow. "Usako..." he mumbled.  
  
@----- @-----  
"Thinking of someday   
Dreaming of someday   
Wishing for someday, I'll be..."  
@----- @-----  
  
A single tear slid down his cheek. Before   
it hit the pillow under him, it started   
crystalizing. In one swift motion, it spread all   
of the house, freezing everything within.  
  
Inside Mamoru's crystal coffin, his face   
turned to a slight smile. His mind playing out a   
scene where he held Usagi in his arms once more.  
  
@----- @-----  
"Living for someday   
Counting on someday   
Knowing that one day... "  
@----- @-----  
  
~*~   
A tall elegant woman in a flowing white   
gown, accented lightly with gold slowly walked   
through the crystal house. Memories flooded   
her mind from when she lived in that house with   
that man laying before her on the bed. His bangs   
fell over his forehead and a soft smile adorned   
his lips. She reached out to brush the strands   
away from his eyes as she had done hundreds of   
times before.  
  
With reluctance Mamoru opened his eyes and   
yawned. A soft pressure on his face caused him to   
look up. He jumped in surprise; but mostly   
complete, overwhelming joy.  
  
"Usako!" In one swift movement, she was   
laying beside him, being covered in gentle, hungry   
lips. "I love you," he whispered over and over.  
  
Weight lifted off his shoulders, tears   
coming to his eyes; for the first time in over   
a year, when he said those words, he heard her   
respond.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
@----- @-----  
"...I will see you..."   
@----- @-----   
  
*sniff* I LOVE that song ^_^  
Email me PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!! I swear,   
I'll start dancing the email dance and singing  
to it!! ^_~  
Bethany212@aol.com  
thanks, and luv you guys!  
Bethany  
Bethany212@aol.com  
  
  
  



End file.
